AngryBeautiful
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: During a fight in the lab, Chase remembers the reason he fell in love with Cameron in the first place.


-1**Angry/Beautiful**

**A/N: **LOL, I know what your thinking. The name is a spoof of the movie "Crazy/Beautiful" and you'd be right. The story is nothing like the movie though. It was the same as always. I heard a song and was inspired. I could actually see Cameron and Chase in this situation. But anyway, this is a pure fluff, one-shot with some comedy in it too.

**Words:** 1028

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chase or Cameron, or anything else affiliated with House MD or the Fox network.

**Summary: **During a fight in the lab, Chase remembers the reason he fell in love with Cameron in the first place.

!#$&()+

"I swear, Robert! You never take me seriously," said Dr. Allison Cameron to her husband, who was currently trying to stifle his laughter. She looked at him pointedly.

"Just like that," she said sternly, shaking her head. They were having the same argument they always had. She would give her medical opinion on a patient, he would tease her, she would get mad at him and accuse him of never taking her seriously. He laughed, striding over to her, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger. She shook her head away from him and put her hands on her hips.

"Just stop," she told him.

"Why do you get so mad when I tease you?" He asked her, chuckling. She scoffed.

"Because. It is not funny. How would you like if I did that to you all the time?" She said proudly, as if she'd made up the most clever insult in the world.

"I would laugh, because I would know that it was only a joke," he retorted in a joking manner, looking into a near-by microscope.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, storming over to a near-by desk, sitting down at it and busying herself by running gels. He smirked maliciously, sulking over to her putting his arms around her middle, gently nibbling on her earlobe. She rolled her eyes, spinning around in the chair, glaring at him.

"Do you know why I make fun of you so much?" He asked, staring back at her.

"I've got a pretty good idea why. It's like I always say. You do not take me seriously," she replied, not looking down or away. He smiled.

"Because I love to make you angry," he explained, as if she had not answered him. Cameron's face scrunched up.

"And why is that?" She said, fighting not to lose her composure. He grinned.

"Because. You're adorable when your mad. That face you make. You know, when you wrinkle up your nose and start screaming at me?" He said, kissing her cheek. Her face softened up slightly. Heh, my plan is working,' he thought to himself. He took a seat beside her and continued.

"Do you remember when I proposed to you?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing the back of it softly. It gave her goose bumps. She hated when he did that, and loved it at the same time.

"How could I forget?" She said, a weary look appearing on her face. She'd never forget that day.

**::::::::Flashback::::::::**

"How could you have said that in front of my parents?" Cameron yelled at Chase, descending the staircase of her parents' house. They'd had dinner with her parents dozens of times. Every time they did, Chase said something stupid. She didn't care that it made them laugh. She didn't even care that it made her want to laugh just a little. He shouldn't have said it!

"What do you mean? They were cracking up," he said, following her, attempting to grab her hand. He didn't get the chance, as she spun around quickly.

"I do not care, Robert. I hate when you do that," She said, clenching her arms, and turning away from him. He walked around her stiff, yet petite, frame. She turned in the other direction once he got to her front. He just made her blood boil sometimes.

"I love you," he said, giving her a sad, pouting face. She gasped at his lack of remorse for what he'd said.

"You are unbelievable!" She yelled, having other dinner guests stare at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I'm about to become even more unbelievable," he said softly, as Cameron's mother and father stood atop the stairway. He pulled out a small velvet ring box and bent to one knee. She knew what was coming, and tears silently sprung to her eyes.

"Allison Cameron, I love you more then anything else in the world. I want to make you mad for the rest of your life. Will you marry me?" He asked, debating with himself whether he should've added the mad' part. But, he didn't have time to complete his silent war with himself, as she threw her arms around him, shouting a frantic,

"YES!"

**::::::::End Flashback::::::::**

Cameron smiled at the memory, and realized he meant what he said about making her mad for the rest of her life. Chase was smiling too, still holding her hand and stroking her palm softly.

"That's why I love you so much," he said.

"Hmm?" She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Your so passionate when your mad. Not to mention beautiful. And yet, you always forgive me. I love you because of your cute angry' faces. The way it gets so red, you look like your head's going to explode. You know, the same reasons I explain to you every time we argue. And I tease you, because I love you. And I always will," He said leaning his head on hers.

"You always will what? Tease me, or love me?" She asked, snuggling up to him.

"Uh, both," he said, satisfied with his answer. They sat this way for a few minutes.

"But ya know, your diagnosis was kind of stupid. I mean meningitis? Come on!" He said, laughing. She was exasperated at this comment. She shook her head, getting up and stomping out of the lab. He laughed, amusedly.

"Here we go again," he said, getting up to follow her.

**A/N: **Uh, yeah. Kinda drabblish, I know. Ah well, hope you like fluff.


End file.
